


Scars

by Sugden_in_a_beanie



Series: Robron stuff [1]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Emmerdale - Freeform, robron - Freeform, self harm mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugden_in_a_beanie/pseuds/Sugden_in_a_beanie
Summary: Random drabble of the Dingle kids seeing Aarons scars and understanding what that means about their favourite cousin





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not an expert on self harm and it's not mentioned totally full on, please if there are any problems let me know and I'll try and correct that.

**Noah**

The first time Noah saw Aarons scars was when Aaron was still living at the pub. Noah had been in his room, avoiding his mum and playing videogames. Before he knew it he hadn't moved for hours and he was busting for a wee. He wasn't that surprised his mum hadn't come looking for him, she probably didn't even know he up there. He raced down the hall to the bathroom to the bathroom. Living with so many people: Aaron, Chas, his mum, Liv and occasionally Robert Sugden, it was a habit to knock, especially since the lock had broken months ago and still hadn't been fixed.

But Noah was busting and so instead of knocking he just forced open the door. He froze when he saw who stood there, bare chested and hair wet. Aaron looked up his sudden entrance.

Noah wasn't sure how him and Aaron were related exactly, he knew Aaron and his sister Debbie were cousins. Either way they were both Dingles and Dingles looked out for each other. Noah saw Aarons scars scattered across his body. He didn't know much about Aarons life and why he did this to himself, all he knew was what he'd managed to piece together. Chas cried about it a lot.

But Noah still couldn't really wrap his head around it. Aaron was great. He always let Noah join in playing videogames, he helped with his homework occasionally or tried to at least, and he didn't mind him borrowing his car magazines. Why would someone so great hurt themselves?

"Oh Noah,  good I was just about to come looking for you" Aaron said shrugging on a t-shirt "I promised Liv I'd take her for pizza in town tonight if you want to come"

Noah just nodded "er yeah thanks". Aaron grinned and patted him on the back as he left.

That night as Noah sat around the table with Aaron, Liv an his baby brother Moses (Charity had palmed him off on Aaron as soon as she'd realised they were going out), Noah decided he'd make sure Aaron always knew how much they all cared about him.

**Belle**

When Liv had mentioned how she was struggling with her history project Belle had offered to help. She liked Liv so hanging out would be fn, plus any excuse to get out of cleaning out the pigs was appreciated.

Belle had arrived at The Mill early, around 9 o'clock. Liv had welcomed her in and made her a cup of tea before they got set up at the kitchen table. They'd been at it for about 30 minutes when they heard loud footsteps and voices coming down the stairs. Belle looked up and saw Robert dressed in his usual get up of a coloured suit and patterned shirt and then Aaron wearing only grey sweatpants and an unzipped hoodie, revealing his bare stomach.

Belle knew about Aarons cutting and his battle with mental health. The two of them had talked about it when Belle herself had become ill. But seeing the scars in real life was so different. Her mind went back to when she walked in on her old roommate when she was staying at the hospital. It was something she never hoped to see again,

She started to think about how much Aaron had changed since they'd met so many years ago. She felt a small amount of pride at how comfortable he was now and how he was in such a better place.

"You alright Belle?" Aarons voice brought her back from the past.

"Oh yeah, fine" she smiled at him. Robert had joined them at the table now and was scrolling through his phone. "I was just thinking about how much you've changed since you first moved here" her smile grew when a memory came to mind.

"Do you remember when you skipped school so I did too and you had me climbing into the back of a van up at Home Farm to nick a bunch of stuff for ya".

Aaron grinned as he remembered. Belle was slightly taken aback by how boyish and young he looked "and they thought you were taking the mick when you said your name was Tinkerbelle".

Belle laughed along with him.

"Your name's Tinkerbelle?" Robert and Liv asked at the same time in the same exact tone which only made the two Dingles laugh harder.

"God mum and dad were well mad" Belle said.

Aaron scoffed "you're telling me".

"And you scammed me with my share of the cut"

"You were 8 and besides you got us caught, you got a bar of chocolate out of it though".

"Only because you felt guilty because I got grounded".

Aaron grinned again and it was infectious making Belles smile widen even more. Maybe that cheeky 16 year old boy was still there somewhere in Aaron.

**Kyle**

Cain had gone to the pub for a quite drink. He ordered a pint for himself and lemonade for his five year old son. But this was Emmerdale village. And this was the Woolpack. Here such a thing as _a quiet drink after work_ just didn't exist. They'd been sat with Aaron and Robert at the time, tucked away in a corner. It had been nice to start off with, Kyle was happy playing with his fire-truck, while Cain playfully teased his nephew.

But then Ross and Pete had gotten in a barney which ended in punches being thrown and so Cain stepped in to drag them both outside. He'd moved Kyle from his lap to Aarons before he left. He'd been gone about five minutes and when he pushed the door to the pub open he heard Kyle speak, which in itself was something special, he was a quiet boy.

"Whats that?" he heard Kyle ask.

Cain opened the door farther to see what was going on.

Aarons sleeves had been pushed up to his elbows revealing a thick white line across his forearm.

"Oh ... its a scar" Aaron replied hesitantly .

"A scar" Kyle repeated running his finger along it "did you get hurt?"

Cain saw Aaron nod, not knowing what to say.

"I've got scars too!" Kyle proclaimed jumping down off Aarons knee, wiggling out of the booth then lifting up his clothes to reveal marks on his skin with an explanation of how he got each one.

"We're like twins" Kyle said when he was done, rolling down his pant leg after showing Aaron the mark he'd got from playing with Jack at the park.

Cain smiled watching the two boys. He'd do anything to make sure neither of them had to have anymore scars then they already had.

**Sarah**

She wasn't happy about being dragged to the garage on a Saturday. It wasn't fair that Jack got to go out with her granddad and Kyle.

"Look Sarah, I've got a lot on" Debbie told her before ordering her to either sit in the office and watch youtube videos or go and be useful and wash some cars out front.

Sarah sulked in the office for an hour until she got too bored and she ventured outside. She was surprised to see Aaron there, overalls tied at his waist and bent over the bonnet of a car. "What are you doing here?" she asked him.

He looked up "Ross had to take Moses for jabs or something so I'm helping out for the day"

"Don't you have to look after Liv?"

"She's gone off to cinema with Gabby" he told her.

This just proved how mean her mum was being by dragging her here instead of letting her go out with her friends.

"If you want to make yourself useful that car needs a good scrub" Aaron said nodding to an old jeep in the corner.

Sarah sighed but decided she might be able to get some cash out of her mum if she did it and so she picked up the bucket and sponge.

Another hour later and Aaron had his back to the entrance, talking with Dan when Ross arrived. He saw the bucket and he saw Aaron then Sarah. Ross winked at Sarah as he scooped up the bucket filled with water. He dumped it over Aaron head.

Aaron let out a string of words. Words that if Debbie ever heard Sarah repeating it would mean Sarah being grounded for forever. The white t-shirt Aaron had been wearing became practically see through and Sarah could see his skin as well as the lines across his belly. Sarahs laughs faltered but she didn't say anything.

The image of Aaron scratched up stomach stayed with her for the rest of the day until finally at dinner that night she asked her mum about it.

Debbie stopped short at the answer. She was silent for a minute before answering "Aaron hasn't had a very easy life. You know when things all get a bit too much in your head and so you talk to me and tell me how you're feeling and I help you with that? Well Aaron isn't very good at that, so he has all these thoughts and it gets a bit too much so he hurts himself. It's not Aarons fault, it's like an illness, but it's not like your cancer or like having a broken arm. It's in his mind. But Aaron goes to a special kind of doctor sometimes that helps him talk about things and that helps".

Sarah nodded. "Is he better now though?" she asked.

Debbie smiled pulling her daughter into her arms "yeah, I think so hun, he's getting there".

**April and Leo**

The school holidays were under way and so far going great for April and Leo. They'd gone swimming, made cakes, stayed up late watching movies and now they were playing football on one of the big fields. With them were their dad Marlon, Leos daddy Paddy, Rhona, Vanessa with baby Johnny and Aaron.

Leo burst out lauging when Aaron went to block the ball from entering the goal but hit the ground instead. Leo ran to him and dived onto the sprawled out Aaron.

"AGH! I'm being attacked" Aaron screamed while wiggling underneath Leo.

April ran over to play too.

During this impromptu game of Pile On. Aarons shirt had risen up and April saw the cuts on Aaron stomach. "No Leo stop! Get off he's hurt" she yelled pulling her brother away.

"April what's wrong are you hurt?" Aaron asked, immediately worried.

"No but you are!" she exclaimed.

Aaron looked confused but then looked down to where she pointed "oh those" he mumbled pulling his tshirt back down.

Marlon and Paddy skidded to a stop in front of them, both gasping for breath "wha- whats wrong" Marlon wheezed.

"Daddy! Aaron's hurt!" April said.

Leo had a sad face and clutched Aaron hand, "no, no, I'm not hurt dude I promise"

"But you have lots of cuts" April said again.

Aaron looked to Marlon and Paddy for help but they were both useless. "Er I got those ..." Aaron said each world slowing, trying to think of something to tell them "... when I was a pirate".

It was the first thing that came to mind.

"But pirates don't exist" April said as if saying _'duh!'_. She was far too smart for her own good.

"Course they do, the tooth fairy exists doesn't she? And Father Christmas?"

April rolled her eyes "obviously".

"Well then so do pirates".

April thought this over then yelled "I want to be a pirate". This had Leo nodding in agreement "Aaron teach us how to be pirates".

And so for the rest of the day Leo, April and Aaron were pirates, looking for treasure which came in the form of giant icecream sundae at the pub.  

 

 


End file.
